ARGH! Too Much FLUFF!
by Mafdet-TK
Summary: RE-POSTED! YAY! Yaoi YYxY. Final chappie up! I love happy endings.....
1. The fluff stuff

Hello ppls! The holidays are finally here (thank Goddess) and I have decided to write something new, as nobody seemed to like my other fics (sniff, sniff)

I have never written a Yaoi fic before, so this is an experiment, and it took me ages to write (about five nights!). I wrote this mainly between 1.00 and 5.00 in the morning, as some of my best stories and artwork comes out of my pen at night. It was inspired by a picture I saw on a Yu-Gi-Oh website, it was of Yami and Yugi together and it was really nice, I did awww a bit when I saw it. This story has so much fluff I (or, more accurately, Muda) had to vacuum my room twice! And the keyboard on my brand new computer!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, so……on with the fic! 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=---=

"Yami, why am I so weak?" said Yugi after he had taken another beating from the bullies at school. Yami cupped his face gently, "You are not weak, aibou, don't ever let anybody tell you that. You are the strongest person I know, in your heart and soul." Yugi smiled slightly and winced from the pain in his chest, where he had been kicked mercilessly.

Yami rose and got the first-aid kit from a cupboard in the kitchen. He unbuttoned Yugi's torn shirt and proceeded to dress his wounds. There were numerous gashes on his chest where he had been kicked with football boots. He had a couple of broken ribs and a lot of bruised ones. Once he had finished he picked up the injured boy, carried him upstairs to his room and laid him on his bed. He made to leave and walked towards the door, "Yami, could you stay here, with me……please?" 

Yami sat down on his hikari's bed and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Yugi shifted slightly so his head was resting on the spirit's chest. Yami gently stroked the little one's hair, hearing his breathing becoming slow and soft. _Yugi looks so peaceful when he's sleeping, so unlike when he's awake, when he looks so sad._

Over the past few months Yugi had become a bully-magnet, he came home beaten black and blue almost every day. Even his friends had been attacked, so they had stopped hanging around with him. Yugi now had to face his daily torture alone. Yami could not accompany his hikari to school, as there would be too many questions asked. It broke Yami's heart to see his aibou suffer, but Yugi would not let him do anything, as he was afraid Yami might get hurt. But after today, when Yugi had collapsed as soon as he got home, the spirit could no longer stand by and watch these things happen to the boy he loved. Yes…loved. Yami had loved Yugi ever since he had first met him, but he had never said anything, as Yugi would of hated him, and that was something he never wanted to happen. But lately it had become harder to keep his feelings hidden. _I love you……my hikari._

Sleep would not come to Yugi. Thoughts crowded into his brain until he thought his head would explode. As he lay in Yami's warm embrace, he finally felt safe. He felt……loved. _I love him, but I can never tell him, as he would despise me, and Yami is all I have since my "friends" decided I was not worth their time. _Tears gathered in Yugi's eyes.

Yami felt something wet against his chest. He looked down to see Yugi crying silently. "Aibou, what's wrong?" he whispered. Yugi shook his head, trying to raise his hand to wipe his eyes, but the pain in his chest was too great. Yami, seeing his hikari struggling, gently wiped away the smaller boy's tears with his thumb.

Their heads were close. Verrryyy close.

Yugi could feel Yami's warm breath on his face. Their eyes met. "Yami……" murmured the younger boy. "Shhhhhhh," the spirit whispered, taking Yugi's face between his hands. Yami's lips brushed his hikari's, and Yugi felt himself being drawn into the softest of kisses……

Yugi's arms inched slowly up Yami's chest and around his neck, while Yami's hands trailed lazily down the soft skin of Yugi's back. After a few moments they broke away.

"That was……unexpected," whispered Yugi. Yami blushed, and turned away. "I'm sorry, aibou, I shouldn't have-" he stopped talking mid-sentence when he felt a touch on his cheek. "I said that it was unexpected, not that it wasn't nice." Yami took Yugi's hand that was resting on his face and brought it to his lips, gently kissing his fingertips. 

Yugi leaned back against the spirit, wincing as pain spiked through his chest. "What's wrong?" Yami asked. Yugi shook his head, "it's nothing. My chest hurts, that's all." Yami smiled slightly, "maybe I can do something about that……" He gathered the smaller boy into his arms, careful of his injuries. He eased his lips over his hikari's, while Yugi's fingers caressed the nape of his neck. Yami ran his tongue across his aibou's lips, and he shivered when Yugi parted his lips, allowing Yami's tongue to slide into his mouth. Eventually they broke away. 

"Feeling any better?" whispered Yami into Yugi's ear.

Yugi grinned, "hmmmm, you know, my chest still hurts a bit………"

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Ahhhhhhhhh, CUTE!!! Yes, it was a bit intense at the end, and sorry for the crappy ending but my brain would of exploded if it had gone on any longer…

I have a plot for a second and maybe a third chapter that involves much Tea-bashing but suggestions are VERY welcome, as I need a way to get rid of 5 guys without killing them off, and just in case any of you are wondering, there IS a reason for Yugi's friends deserting him. All will be revealed (maybe, if I get a load of reviews) in the next chapter…… 


	2. Bully Bashing!

IgotreviewsIgotreviewsIgotreviewsIGOTREVIEWS!!!

Mu: Will you SHUT UP! I'm trying to concentrate here!

TK: So you finally decided to talk to me again?

Mu: Yes, but only because I am a very nice person…er…spirit.

TK: (*hugs him*) I know, that is why you are cleaning my room, while I try extremely hard to continue this story.

Mu: You should of left it as a one-shot……

TK: You're just saying that because none if it was your work!

Mu: ……

TK: All you people who want to know where I saw the picture that inspired me to write this fic can find it at TheLoveOfYuGiOh@groups.msn.com (I hope they don't mind me mentioning the website) the picture was drawn by Buruuma. (its very cute)

And thank you to all the people that reviewed! This fic was only meant to be locked away in a vault where no one could find it…

Mu: But I found it first!

TK: And he thought it was good so he made me post it…

Mu: Aren't you glad that I did?

TK: Well, yes, I suppose… Muda? Would you do the disclaimer? Coz you're just standing there not doing anything……

Mu: Fine! Mafdet does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, because if she did-

TK: Tea would have never been born!!!!!

Mu: O_O

TK: Oh, in response to Panseru's review, no Yugi would not be in hospital for broken ribs. They would only make him wait hours and hours and then tell him that they cant do anything and to go home. Which would make the fic pretty boring! I speak from personal experience!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Next week………(*I am so sorry but I couldn't think of a different way to tie this in without going waaaay off subject*)

Yugi walked down the street, trying to make himself invisible, because he had spotted the 3 evil guys (*couldn't think of names for these guys, so they with be known as the 3 evil guys*) at the end of the street. One guy was twirling a gun in his fingers, the metal flashing in the sunlight. Yugi froze. _Oh, no. _He turned around, ready to run like hell, when he felt something cold pressing on the back of his neck. "Do anything stupid, and I'll shoot you," said a voice behind him. A hard punch landed on Yugi's already sore ribs. He fell to the ground, winded, and immediately a frenzy of kicks and punches landed on his body. 

Joey walked down the street with his friends, Ryou and Tristan. Ryou's yami, Bakura, walked a few paces behind them, sulking, as Ryou forced him to go to school with him. Joey stopped walking suddenly. "Doesn't that look like Yugi over there, being beaten up?" Joey pointed down the street. "Um…yeah…why?" said Tristan. Joey turned to face the others, "I cant take this anymore! I cant just stand by and watch my friend get beaten up! I'm going to help him!" He started to walk off when Tristan grabbed his arm. "Joey, you know what Tea said. I we help him-" Joey jerked away, "I don't give a damn about what she said, Tristan." He ran down the street, and collided with someone who had just jumped out of a bush………

Yami jumped out of the bush he had been hiding in, and collided with Joey. Both of them ended up on the floor, clutching their heads where they had smacked into each other. Yami stood up and jumped on the back of one of the guys attacking Yugi. Joey did the same with the other guy. Yami grabbed the gun and wrenched it out of the guy's hand, hurling it away.

Yugi stood up shakily, and punched the remaining guy (who was busy staring in disbelief at his friends being knocked unconscious by Yami and Joey) in the nose, though he had to stretch a bit. (*^_____^*) "Hey, this wasn't supposed to happen!" he said before Yugi knocked him unconscious. Yami looked at Joey, only just noticing him. "Why did you just do that?" He asked, frowning slightly. Yugi walked over to stand beside Yami, "Yeah, I thought you didn't want anything to do with me." Ryou, Tristan and Bakura had joined them, and Ryou made a face, "well, we didn't have much of a choice, you see," Joey nodded in agreement. 

"Tea said………………………………...

________________________________________________

Well? Not as fluffy, I know, but I promise much more fluff in later chapters. Sorry for the really bad fight scene, but I'm really bad at writing that sort of stuff. I'm going to put the reason for Yugi's friends abandoning him in the next chapter, as it will sound better if, well, you'll find out in the next chapter ^___^

Mu: You are soooo mean

TK: I try my hardest. Please review, as that's the only way you're going to get the next chapter, as I'm not posting it unless I get loads of reviews!

Mu: How many is "loads"? 

TK: Um..10?

Mu: 10!!! That's not loads!

TK: Well, it is to me so there!

Mu: -_-;


	3. Whad did Tea say?

Hello pplz! I'm sorry the last chapter was so short, but I promise this one will be longer and chock full of fluff!! ^____^

Mu: WHY ME? Why did I have to be stuck in this STUPID computer-

TK: Hey. Don't. Diss. The. Computer!

Mu: I'm really not liking you at the moment…

TK: Don't take it out on me because you don't like fluff, go smash something in my sister's room!

Mu: ^_______________^ *wanders off with sledgehammer*

TK: Well, now Muda's gone off to do something useful, I'm going to do a few review responses:

Silverwing147: Yes, very much stupid Tea, considering what happens to her later……

Sweetbriar: The reason I put authors notes in the middle of the chapters is because I'm typing from my notes, which are covered in all sorts of stuff, from doodles to rants! There will be more fluff, and lots of Tea bashing in this chapter ^_________^

****

Magical Silver Phoenix Tears: Yup! Tea is behind all this, and it gets a whole load worse……

Hidden Dreams: I'm glad you like it, as I said in the last chapter, this was never meant to be seen by people, and I was very surprised when people said they liked it. I totally agree with you, there can never be too much fluff!

Yami Tangela, pharaohs angel: Yes, there is going to be loads of Tea bashing! ^_________^

Angel Fate of the Desert: Tea said…… well, you're going to have to read on to find out! I don't think many people can stand Tea, she's a right ***** (Oh my Goddess, did I just swear?!)

K Yami Yugi49: I'm so glad you liked it! Even though it was short…… I tried to post this as soon as I could, but this chapter took me forever to write. 

Mu: Umm, Emma-

TK: What. Have. You. Done? (He never calls me by my real name unless there's something wrong) 

Mu: You might not want to leave your room for a few…umm…years……

TK: You didn't!

Mu: *nods* 

TK: O.O I am soooo dead! How could you! You could of smashed anything in her room and you just had to pick her Legolas figurine! *Chases Muda with…um…something heavy*

______________________________________________

Yugi sat beneath the boughs of a huge oak tree, waiting for Yami to return with the drinks. It was hot for the middle of April, so him and Yami had decided to have dinner out in the garden. Suddenly something cold dropped inside Yugi's shirt, causing him to shriek and jump around like a maniac, until a half-melted ice cube fell out of his shirt onto the ground. He saw Yami rolling around on the grass, laughing hysterically. "YA-MI!! That was mean!" The spirit stood up, still laughing, "I know, sorry. But it was sooo funny…" he broke down laughing again, leaning against the tree to stop himself from falling over. Yugi rolled his eyes, "it wasn't that funny……" he muttered. 

He retrieved the two glasses of vanilla coke and handed one to Yami, who had finally stopped laughing. They sat down, backs against the tree, and Yugi rested his head on Yami's shoulder. "Yami, what are we going to do about Tea?" The spirit made a face. "To be painfully honest, aibou, I have no idea."

**Flashback**

"Tea said-" Joey stopped talking. Partly because the 3 evil guys were starting to wake up, partly because he realised they were in the middle of the street, and this was not something he wanted to talk about in the middle of the street. "Um, I think we should…move…" he said, looking pointedly at the 3 evil guys. Everyone else agreed. "Uh, we could go to my house, its not that far from here," said Yugi, edging away from one of the guys on the concrete.

"Good idea," said Joey, and they started walking. As they turned the corner Yugi realised Yami had disappeared. Nope, he was just running to catch up with them. "You sent them to the shadow realm, didn't you?" whispered Yugi. "Yup," was the reply he got. 

~~~~~~~a bit later~~~~~~~~~~

They were all sprawled on sofas in Yugi's house, and Yugi asked the all-important question, "What did Tea say?"

(Mu: You are being sooo mean, you know

TK: I know)

Joey leaned forward, "Well, when you were first getting beaten up, we'd help you out, right?" Yugi nodded. "about two months later she came up to us and said that those guys had threatened to kill you if we didn't keep out of it, so we kept away from you, and I think I speak for all of when I say I am truly sorry."

Yugi smiled slightly, "that's okay, guys. I'm glad you were there today, I mean that guy had a gun! Joey, if it wasn't for you and Yami…Yami?" The spirit had turned white as a sheet. "_That. Evil. Bitch_!" he whispered. "Yami? What's wrong" Yugi took Yami's hand and squeezed it slightly. Not so the others would see, though. Yami sighed.

"Ive just realised what she's done. About three months ago, she asked me out, and I refused. I mean, come on! Then she told me she was going out with one of those evil guys, probably to make me jealous. Not that it worked. She must of tried to get to me through you, Yugi."

**End of Flashback**

Something ice-cold hit Yami full in the face, jerking him out of his stupor. Yugi had thrown his coke over him. "YU-GI!!" His hikari was giggling madly, practically turning blue in the face. A sudden thought hit the spirit, and he tackled Yugi, pinning him to the ground. "Aibou, I know what we can do about Tea………"

"Really! That would actually work!" said Yugi, after Yami had told him his plan. "I know it will work, aibou. It'll work better if Joey, Tristan, Ryou and Bakura help, but it'll work!" 

___________________________________________________

Fluffier? I think more, but my brain is out of whack today so I have to end it here.

But……

**!! YOU GET TO DECIDE WHAT HAPPENS TO TEA!!!!!!! SOMETHING HORRIBLE, HOPEFULLY PAINFUL PLEASE!!!!!!!!***

Yes, she will get sent to the shadow realm eventually, but you get to decide what happens to her in the next couple of chapters!! ^____________^

So, review please, and be as creative as possible!! 


	4. What If's

Hiya pplz! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Sorry this update took so long, but I'm back at school now… ;_;… and can only update on weekends, as I have sooooo much revision for yr 8 exams next month……

Mu: Excuses, excuses. Oh, your hair looks like you've had an electric shock.

TK: Shut up about it already! I swear, I am going to sue that hair dye company……

Mu: I hope you have a good lawyer

TK: SHUT UP!!!!

Mu: O_O Oookay…I'm just going to go and-

TK: HELL NO!! You are not setting one foot inside my sisters room, you know what happened last time!

Mu: Fine, fine. Are you going to do any review responses? I want to see you poke fun at those crappy ideas those reviewers had.

TK: MUDA!!! Apologise now!

Mu: What!?! They were crappy!

TK: If you don't apologise now I'll……*grins evilly*

Mu: You wouldn't!

TK: I would!

Mu:………'m sorry

TK: Sorry, couldn't hear…

Mu: IM SORRY!!! Now gimme!

TK: -_-; *hands Muda chocolate brownies*

Mu: ^_____________________^

TK: -_-; right, now for some review responses:

K Yami Yugi49: The whole ice cube- coke thing was something my friend did to me last summer, and yes, I did dump my coke over his head! There will be more fluff in this chapter as well ^_________^

Angel Fate of the Desert: Good idea! Better than what I came up with, anyway… I agree, Tea does not deserve Yami! EVER!!

Magical Silver Phoenix Tears: Yup, Tea is evil! Which is why what happens to her in the next couple of chapters happens to her.

Yamia-chan: ^________^

Lostlover1: O.O Thanks for the idea, I'll have to remember that one……

****

MariksGurl666: Your review was one of the one's that pointed me in the direction that I'm going with this fic, so thanks!

Angel Reaper: Yup, plotting nasty things to do to Tea is fun! 

SilverWing147: V. V. V. bad for Tea ^__________^ Yes, petrol and matches are involved, and Bakura gets the opportunity to brush up on his lock-picking skills……

Yami Tangela, Pharaohs Angel: Tea is definitely a pain in the ass!

Nekomoongirl: Do rabid Tea eating sharks exist? YAY if they do! ^_________^

Kitty Neko: ^____________^

TK: This is the reply to a flame, which really pissed me off, so 'scuse if I get a little…uh…weird.

Tea Supporter: Firstly: I'm sorry if this fic offended you, but this is my personal opinion of the character. Secondly: WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME READ THIS STORY IF YOU WERE GONNA FLAME ME ABOUT THE TEA-BASHING!!! IT DID SAY IN THE SUMMARY THAT THERE WOULD BE TEA-BASHING, SO IN FUTURE, DO SOMETHING MORE USEFUL WITH YOUR TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mu: O_O That was interesting

TK: ^_^; sorry, flames make me really pissed.

Mu: I couldn't tell

TK: Do the disclaimer, Muda

Mu: Mafdet does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, as I nicked all her money, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TK: O_O now THAT was interesting.

___________________________________________________________

*~*~*~*

"-I will shoot you."

BANG

Yugi fell to the ground.

There was blood _everywhere._

He was too late.

The person he loved more than anything in the world was dead.

*~*~*~*~*

Yami awoke with a gasp, shaking violently. _It was a dream……_he thought, but he couldn't get the what-if's out of his head. What if he _had_ been too late. What if Yugi had……_died_. 

He looked down at his hikari, whose head was resting on his chest. _I could not of continued living_, came his answer, as her brushed his aibou's golden bangs off his face. Yugi sighed in his sleep, a contented smile on his face.

Then his eyelids fluttered open. "Yami?" he whispered, sensing the spirit's distress. 

// it's nothing, aibou, i'm fine// said Yami through their mind-link, which was rarely used now, as they both preferred to speak to each other in person.

/ no, you're not. I can tell/ said Yugi, inching up the bed so his eyes were level with Yami's. 

/ is it to do with what happened yesterday?/ 

//…yes//

/ care to elaborate?/

Yami closed his eyes and sighed, he really didn't want to have to relive the dream that had shocked him so badly, but……

His train of thought stopped when he felt Yugi's lips on his,

/ it's okay, you don't have to tell me, I just thought I might be able to help/

Yami pulled his hikari closer to him, and buried his face in his hair.

// I keep thinking……what would of happened if I…I was……//

/ too late?/

Yugi felt the spirit's arms tighten around him, and he knew he was right. 

/ …but you weren't… / 

________________________________________________________-

Finally, I got something done! I am sorry that: 1. This is very very very very short, but I needed to write this, dunno why; 2: This isn't the Tea-bashing chapter, because I'm still writing that, and I needed more YxY stuff. Tea bashing comes in the next chapter or two. Promise.

Now, what do you think Tea would have in her locker that I can (*pictures tank of petrol and matches*) because I have no idea. ^______________^


	5. Tea does her limpet impression

Aloha! Again, I am sooooo sorry that the last chapter was so short, but hey, blame my brain. And you'll never guess what. The same person flamed this fic AGAIN!!! It's really pissing me off. 

I'd like to thank: **K Yami Yugi49, Angel Reaper **and **Koishii No Tenshi, **for their amazing reviews. Thanks, guys! ^____________^ 

Muda has finally come off the evil high he was on, and has mysteriously disappeared, so this chapter will definitely be longer. ^________________________________________________^

Review responses:

Angel Fate of the Desert: ^__________^ thanks!

LadySora: Tea definitely will get bashed in this chapter. Promise.

Kitty Neko: ^___________________^

MariksGurl666: Yami and Yugi fluff, and tea bashing in this chapter!

Angel Reaper: O_O hmm poison? I think I have some of that in my room somewhere…….

Flowers: I try. ^_______________^

Koishii No Tenshii: Thank you so much for this review! As a little thank-you, I decided to use your idea. *Goes to get Tea's cheerleading uniform*

K Yami Yugi49: Thank you! ^____________^

Tea supporter flamed **AGAIN!!!!!** But since he/she is really pissing me off now, 

I'm not going to say anything.

I'd like to thank again all you people who had something to say about that flame, as you convinced me to continue with this fic. ^_^

_________________________________________________

Yugi hurriedly stuffed his books in his locker and slammed it shut. "So when are we going to do this?" asked Ryou, whose locker was next to his. "Tomorrow, after school," replied Yugi. 

Ryou looked confused, "Why not do it before school? We're less likely to be caught." They started walking out of the building commonly called "The Hellhole" otherwise known as school. 

"Two reasons," replied Yugi, "one, Yami wants to be in on this, and he's not a morning person. Two, Joey offered to get the petrol, and he said he won't have it until tomorrow afternoon." 

Ryou nodded. "Oh, I convinced Bakura to help us, so its gonna be a lot easier to get it out of her locker." Yugi stopped walking. "You managed to convince Bakura to help with an idea that Yami thought up?!!" 

Ryou nodded. Blushed. 

Yugi's eyes widened. "You and……?"

Ryou nodded again. Blushed again. 

************************************************

*Sorry, no ideas how to link this to the next bit. And I have no idea how that last bit got in here. (not that I don't like the pairing, its just this was supposed to be all YYxY). Damn brain. _ *

************************************************

Next day………………………

"BBBBRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!" 

There was a loud scuffle as students rushed to be the first out of the door.

Then the classroom was empty. You could almost see the tumbleweed rolling around the floor.

Earlier that day, Bakura had picked the lock on Tea's locker (*that sounds really wrong, but you know what I mean.*) and stolen her cheerleading uniform. 

They were planning to burn it, then send the remains to her house, along with a note saying (*I'm thinking: _We know what you did last summer………_^________^*) that they know what she tried to do and that if she doesn't stay away from Yugi and Yami they'll burn something else. And Tea, being the total airhead that she is, would be stupid enough not to realise that it's just _stuff._

Yugi and Ryou met Yami, Joey and Tristan at the nearest public dustbin. Which, luckily, was out of sight of most houses, so they wouldn't be arrested for what they were about to do. 

Joey had got hold of a huge container of petrol, which took two people to carry so he got Tristan to help him drag it from behind the bush where he had hidden it. 

Yami walked over to his hikari and was about to wrap an arm around his waist when he heard a high-pitched squeal…

"YAMI!!!!!!!"

Ryou hurriedly stuffed Tea's cheerleading uniform back into his backpack, and Joey moved to stand in front of the container of petrol.

Tea practically threw herself at the spirit, latching onto him like an annoying………thing.

"Tea, get off……. GET OFF!!!!"

She backed away, looking slightly scared. "Wh…what? Whats wrong?"

Believe me, if looks could kill, Tea would be six feet under by now. Everyone was giving her death glares.

"This is what's wrong, you bitch,"

Then Yugi felt Yami's arms wrap around his waist, and soft, warm lips pressed against his………………………………

_____________________________________________________

TBC……………………………*collective gasp*

Ooooooooh! I am so mean! Well, you're going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens to Tea, and how Yugi and Yami's friends react.

Oh, and to anyone who even thinks of flaming this:

F*** THE HELL OFF!!!!!!!

Ahem, happy Beltane, everyone!


	6. The Kiss, and Tea's brain goes byebye

Aloha! This is probably the second-to-last chapter for this story, unless you lot persuade me otherwise and give me ideas of how to continue!

Mu: She probably won't be able to uptate for another couple of weeks, as she missed a helluva lot of schoolwork while she was ill with the flu, and so now she has to catch up on a week's work and do all of her revision for her exams. 

TK: Muda, I didn't know you cared! 

Mu: Well… I have been pretty nasty to you lately, and I am technically _supposed_ to help you…so…

TK: Well, you can help me do the review responses if you promise not to be mean, okay?

Mu: Cross my heart, hope to die, Goddess strike me down if I lie.

TK: 

Review Responses:

Sweetbriar: My chapters are short, aren't they? Oh well, quality not quantity, as my English teacher is always saying….

Mu: Your friend isn't Wiccan, by any chance? Just curious.

K Yami Yugi49: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

Angel Fate of the Desert: Thank you! I'm not good at answering flames myself, I either get really bitchy, or not bitchy enough. 

SilverWing147: I cant believe you think my fic is that good!

Mu: Of course it is, I helped write it!

TK: Muda……… Anyway, you'll have to read on to find out what happens! Believe me, it's not what you think!

****

Angel Reaper: Yup, burning stuff is fun, though none of Tea's stuff actually ended up crispy fried. I'll have to do it in one of my other fics! Anyhoo, glad to see I've given you an idea! 

Koishii not Tenshi: Writing cliffies is fun! Though it does tend to piss people off…… Amazingly, Tea supporter did not flame again. I hope that the number of responses they got from their flames stopped them. 

LadySora: Don't apologise! I totally agree with everything you said in your review, flames piss most people off. 

Kitty Neko: aren't I mean!

Nekomoongirl: They do exist? YAY!!!!!!!!!! I'm gonna go get one! 

Mu: Mafdet, where are you going to keep it?

TK: Uh……swimming pool?

Mu: --; Mafdet, we don't have a pool.

TK: ;;

Sakura Fae: Thank you! 

Flowers: It was a great chapter? Well, it was the shortest one I've ever written. 731 words. I counted. 

Mu: You mean _I _counted, Mafdet.

Yami Tangela, pharaoh's angel: Much more Tea bashing in this chappie as well, and a little surprise at the end!

Thank you so much for all the reviews! And now, the disclaimer! (I realised the other day that I hadn't done one for the last couple of chapters!)

Mu: Ahem……Mafdet does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, ( TK: ;; ) because, it would have to be cancelled due to the…… Sees Mafdet giving him death glares shutting up now.

TK: 

WARNING: This chapter contains Tea-bashing, and Tea-psychoticness. If any of you find this offensive, GO AWAY!!! I really don't think I should have to write this warning, but I don't want anymore flames!

' Yugi felt Yami's arms wrap around his waist, and soft, warm lips pressed against his……' 

Yugi was vaguely aware of his friends staring at him and Yami, but all thoughts were driven out of his head as Yami pulled him closer, hands resting lightly on his hips.

His own hands brushed idly through the spirit's hair, and when Yami's tongue ran gently across his bottom lip, he eagerly parted his lips, relishing the feel of Yami's hot tongue exploring his mouth.

Yami reluctantly broke away, giving his aibou a chance to breathe. He trailed butterfly kisses down the sensitive skin of his hikari's neck, resulting in a soft, almost inaudible moan from Yugi.

Ryou glanced at Tea. _Uh Oh,_ he thought, _she's gonna blow!_

With some difficulty, he extracted himself from Bakura's arms. (As soon as the other's attention was on the two spike-haired teens, his yami wrapped his arms around him from behind and started kissing down his neck. After a few hushed whispers of: "Bakura! We're in public!" and: "I don't fing care! It's about time we told everyone, anyway," Ryou gave in and was content to lean back into his yami, whose soft kisses turned into gentle nips and bites.)

( Once again, I have no idea where this came from! Mu: This RxB thing is clawing it's way out of you like an alien! TK: I knew I shouldn't of let you watch that movie! Mu: Or it's the combination of flu and insomnia that doing it. TK: 

Probably, but again, it proves that my best work comes out of my pen a night! )

Rou tapped Yugi on the shoulder. No response. Not surprising, really. He tried again, harder, and stepped quickly aside as Yami and Yugi whirled around. Yami was frowning menacingly. 

"Uh, sorry, but…um…" Ryou pointed behind them at Tea, whose eyes were so narrow they were in danger of disappearing. Her hands were clenched at her sides, and she looked as though smoke was going to start coming out her ears.

Yami smirked inwardly and brushed his lips lightly across Yugi's. 

//We'll continue this later, aibou// Then they both turned to face the others:

Joey and Tristan were slightly shocked, but Joey had a grin on his face, as did Ryou who was standing close to Bakura.

"We're sorry that we didn't tell you about us sooner, but we weren't sure how you would react-" Yugi stopped talking when he realised they were all laughing. (Well, Bakura was smirking. Ah, well…) 

"What?" Asked Yugi and Yami simultaneously. They found out that all of them knew already, because Bakura saw them holding hands and told Ryou who happened to mention it to Joey who told Tristan.

Yami turned to Tea, who just stood there, a strange (and slightly evil) look on her face. "Now you know why I would never go out with you. I wouldn't go out with you even if I wasn't in love with Yugi! Now get lost, otherwise you'll end up on a one-way trip to the shadow realm!" 

Tea smiled a very evil smile.

"No."

She walked over to where the container of petrol was sitting, just behind the dustbin. "You know, I actually asked Brian to kill Yugi for me. But the stupid son of a b couldn't even do that right."

She seemed to be talking to herself, but the others weren't sure. She picked up the container of petrol.

"I figured that with that brat gone, I would have a clear shot at Yami…"

She walked towards Yami, fingering the lighter in her jacket pocket. Yami stood his ground, arms wrapped protectively around his hikari.

"I'm going to punish him for this……"

Slightly longer, I hope? And as for what happens next? Clue: Barbeque! See if you can guess what happens! Oh, and does anyone know a good fanart archive? Coz while I was ill this week I drew a lot of YamixYugi pictures, all very ahhhhh-worthy, and I'm looking for a place to post them. Put any recommendations in your review!


	7. A real tearjerker

Mu: Hello! I'm going to do the intro today as Mafdet is off Tea-hunting with The Frying Pan of Doom that Kitty Neko lent her.

Rian: Hel-lo? I'm here as well!

Mu: Oh, yeah. Mafdet's friend Rian is going to be butting in today, as Mafdet's house is being de-cockroaches, and her parent's are staying in a hotel, and her sister is staying at her aunt's. So we're staying with him.

Firstly, Mafdet would like to thank all the people that reviewed, and apologise for saying that it was the second-to-last chapter, as she an Rian have been working on a whole nother plot line. When it comes to the last chapter, there will be a notice.

Secondly, here are the review responses that she wrote the other day:

Review Responses:

K Yami Yugi49: Heehee, Tea is definitely going to burn in hell! Especially after what she does in this chapter! Oh, and thanks for the review on This is me, as I really didn't expect any for that fic!

Koishii no Tenshi: I posted some of them at DA. They're not all up there at the mo though, as they're on MY computer, and I'm stuck using Rian's.

_Rian: Hey! It's not my fault that your house got invaded by a bunch of cockroaches!_

Evil, scheming, steroid-munching cockroaches!

Kitty Neko: Tea is going to punish Yami for not going out with her. Sorry if it wasn't clear. Thanks loads for the Frying Pan of Doom!!!

Yami Tangela, pharaoh's angel: I posted my art at DA! Its under Mafdet-TK, if you wanna go have a look. Hint, hint

Anime crazed: GO YOU!!! You're the only person who came close to what's gonna happen! Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, that's the reason I really hated Tea Supporters flames, as she was soooo narrow minded.

Neko Mew Midorikawa: I have one thing to add: YAY REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sweetbriar: Not a Tea barbecue……sob Something much worse……… ;; And I've started a Wiccan story, This is me, if you or your friend want to go see. (so sue me for shameless advertising……)

Angel Reaper: Would be EXTREMELY fun to do that, but unfortunately……looks at her notes AHHHHHHH! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!! Burst into tears and is sobbing uncontrollably on Rian's shoulder. _Rian: Ummm……read on to find out._

Flowers: ;; Th…thanks for th…the review…… still crying her eyes out

Mu: Well, this chapter aint going to be a happy one, so read on, (but make sure you have plenty of tissues handy……)

* * *

"_I'm going to punish him for this………"_

Tea walked towards Yami and Yugi, petrol in hand, still talking maniacally to herself. No one noticed as she slowly twisted the cap of the petrol off, and put it in her pocket.

"I know your one weakness, Yami…" She glanced evilly at Yugi.

"Him."

* * *

(Yami's POV)

* * *

It all happened so fast.

She lept towards us, dumping most of the petrol over Yugi, the rest spilled onto the floor.

We all kinda stared. I guess we didn't realise the danger Yugi was in.

I could see she was touching something in the pocket of her jacket.

I should of realised.

I could've done something.

She flung the lit lighter (sounds strange, dunnit!) at my unsuspecting hikari.

Burning.

Screaming.

Yugi dropped to the floor and rolled, attempting to put himself out. (that's probably the first thing I ever learnt, if you catch on fire, drop and roll…)

I ripped my jacket off, smothering the flames that continued to eat away at my aibou.

Burning.

Screaming.

Meanwhile, that…_evil bitch_, was laughing insanely. Well, until…… _Bakura_ sent her to the shadow realm!

Burning.

Screaming.

My beloved light was still aflame, as was most of the bushes and plants nearby.

Burning.

Screaming.

Ryou called an ambulance, and Tristan and Joey managed to extinguish the burning shrubbery.

Screaming.

The flames licking along Yugi's body finally died, leaving my aibou shaking violently on the hard concrete.

* * *

Aaaaaaand…. I'm going to leave it there.

Rian: No you're bloody well not! I haven't read this yet, and I deserve to know what happens! Not to mention the fact the your reviewers would probably kill you, slowly and painfully, and leave you for the cockroache-

TK: NO!!! ANYTHING BUT THE COCKROACHES!!!!!!!

* * *

At the hospital……………

(Still Yami's POV)

* * *

I practically ran down the corridor, searching frantically for room 137.

131... 133...135...

I skidded to a halt outside room 137. I took a deep breath, and opened the door……

My beautiful aibou lay motionless on the bed, hooked up to a drip, ( you know, the clear-liquid-in-a-plastic-bag…?) and what looked like a bag of blood. His normally pale skin now looked deathly-white.

I couldn't move. Seeing him like that just…… made it so much more real. He would be scarred for life, both physically and mentally, and it was all my fault…………

* * *

Mu: There you have it, the first really sad chapter that Mafdet has ever written!

Rian: is crying please please please please review! Oh, and Mafdet wanted to ask: "Does anyone want a lemon in future chappies, coz if you do, I'm going to have to start writing them now, as they will probably take me AGES to write. And SetoxJoey, anyone?"

Mu: So……anyone know how to kill off a coupla thousand cockroaches?


	8. Yugi's Dream

Hello! I'm back! Ooooooooh looks at the ton of reviews

WHOA! Oh my Goddess! That's the highest number of reviews I've ever received in one go! And for such a short, miserable chapter!

Mu: What! Your work is good!

TK: Yes, well…… I cant believe that I've done 8 chapters! This was only originally meant to be a one-shot!

Masters her excitement and looks serious

Right…… I have a slight problem. While the pest-control-people were massacring the damn indestructible cockroaches, they knocked the monitor and hardrive of my computer off my desk and it smashed. Luckily I managed to make copies of all my work, so sorry if updates take longer than usual, as I have to transfer everything to my new computer.

TK: And now…… REVIEW RESPONSES!!!

Sweetbriar: I checked out your story……waaaay good! And…… chucks grammar book out the window sorry, but my brain doesn't function properly at three in the morning, which is when I usually write.

K Yami Yugi29: I absolutely love your reviews! They're always so nice! And a thousand apologies for getting your name wrong last chappie, complete accident, no offence intended, just my brain doesn't function very well that late at night. -- And in honour of your lovely reviews, the chosen destination for Small World will be the Philippines! Next chappie should be up sometime this week.

Yami Tangela, pharaoh's angel: I went and checked out your artwork, and I loved it! Go you! And go charcoal pencils!

MariksGurl666: I absolutely love it when I get long reviews! And though there will not be much more Tea bashing in this fic, I'm looking forward to lot in the new fic I've started, Small World.

Phoenix 3:16: Thank you! They will be put to good use in my new fic, Small World (again with the shameless advertising! I just cant stop it, can I?)

Angel Fate of the Desert: Well, as you're the only person who actuallyanswered my question, there will be no lemon. Oh, well……

Flowers: TEA IS DEAD!! YAAAAAAAAY!! But Yami and Yugi aren't off the hook that easily…… As much as I hate making those two suffer, it is essential to the plot. ;;

LadySora: I'm so sorry that I made you and your yami cry! ;; Keep those tissues handy, coz this chapter's going to be sad as well……

G'ma Jloran: Thanks!

Koishii no Tenshi: Cockroaches are nasty little buggers! And practically indestructible……

Lizzy: Thanks sooo much!

Rikainiel: Poor, poor Yugi-chan…… ;;

Angel Reaper: I totally, 100% agree with you. TEA DESERVES TO FRY!!!!!! Muahahahahahahaha!!!!!! Bad, bad evil laughter……

Ahem, I really must apologise for the shortness of the last chapter. 894 words exactly. Much too short! So I will strive to make this one longer, and slightly happier. Though I am going to go through a whole angst period of about, oh, half a chapter or so.

Mu: That's because she can't stay angst for more than a couple of days.

TK: Pretty much.

* * *

Yami sat, head in hands, waiting for his hikari to show some sign of life. It had been two days since the……incident, and Yugi had not moved since then.

(Yami's POV)

The soft sunlight of dawn filtered through the gap in the curtains, illuminating my aibou's face, making him look nothing short of angelic.

I took Yugi's hand in mine, warming it between my palms before raising it to my lips and kissing it softly.

What has he done to deserve this?

I folded my arms on the edge of Yugi's bed, and rested my head on top of them. Having not slept for two nights in a row, I was grateful when the numbing blackness of unconsciousness claimed my mind……

* * *

(Yugi's dream)

* * *

Yugi trudged across a barren wasteland. The gloom seemed to press in on him, threatening to suffocate him.

Where the mind-link had been, Yugi now felt nothing, as if Yami never existed, and this is what scared him most.

Even if he wasn't nearby, Yami had always been there to calm him when he was afraid, forever a warm, comforting presence in his mind.

The total separation from his from his dark was like a knife in his chest, twisting painfully with every step he took.

Light cannot exist without darkness………

Exhausted, and wracked with pain and grief, Yugi sank to his knees, then slumped down into the dust. The bleakness and cold that surrounded him seemed to fill him mind, his very soul. He was truly alone.

Then, strangely, Yugi felt warmth on his face. He opened his eyes slightly, squinting at the sudden brightness. He found himself lying in a grassy field, surrounded by a forest. The most beautiful sunrise he had ever seen blazed across the horizon, heralding the arrival of a new day.

But something seemed to mask the stunning colours slightly, faint grey wisps coiling up towards the clouds. Smoke?

Yugi stared in all directions, seeing the smoke change from light grey to grubby black. _But where there's smoke there's……FIRE!!!_

Orange flames seemed to leap from nowhere, finger-like, trying to draw him into their scorching depths.

Yugi froze, terrified, as the fire closed about him, penning him in. Flames licked along his arms and legs, across his chest, as Yugi thrashed desperately, trying to put them out.

Burning……

Screaming……

* * *

(End Yugi's Dream)

* * *

Yugi awoke suddenly, gasping for breath, fighting as hard as he could against whatever was restraining him.

{Aibou, please……calm down…}

Yugi's mind cleared, and he looked up into his yami's worried eyes. He retched, then heaved the contents of his stomach into a conveniently placed rubbish bin by the side of the bed.

After he had finished, Yami pulled his shaking hikari towards him, wrapping his arms around him comfortingly.

Yugi buried his face in Yami's chest, trying to control the sobs that wracked his body.

{Shhhhhh, aibou……it's okay……shhhhhhh}

Yami stroked his hikari's hair soothingly, holding the smaller teen gently in his arms, careful of the bandages that covered Yugi's chest and back.

Eventually Yugi calmed down, and he leaned further into his yami, the steady heartbeat of his darkness lulling him back to sleep.

* * *

Poor Yugi! I promise things will get better next chapter!

Mu: I think they'd better, otherwise the reviewers might get upset.

TK: Okay, shut up, you. Now, as a little thank you to all the people who have reviewed this story, I'm going to accept all ideas for the next chapter, and I'll try to incorporate them into the writing. You can even stick yourself in there somewhere, just tell me your name, age, yadda yadda and I'll write you in.

And unless you find a way around the fact that she's dead, there cant be any Tea bashing, as much as she deserves it………


	9. Humble Me

Thank you to all who reviewed!!!

Review responses will be posted in the 9th chappie, which I'm still working on. So this chapter actually isn't the ninth chappie, just a little song-ficcy insert thing that I thought up the other night. I suppose it explains why what happens in the 9th chappie happens.

Lyrics are to Norah Jones "Humble Me"

I think this is one of the most beautiful songs I have ever heard.

This chapter is dedicated to Rian and Michael, for showing me life is worth living, and for bringing me out of the darkness last year. Thank you so much, guys.

A/N: this is all Yugi's POV.

* * *

Went out on a limb

Gone too far

Broken down at the side of the road

Stranded on the outskirts and sun's creepin' up

* * *

I cant sleep. Correction, I don't want to sleep. I don't want to have another nightmare. So I sit here, staring out the window at the night sky, the stars sparkling in the deep velvet.

I have my bandages removed tomorrow. Urgh, I don't even want to think about it. The doctor's already told me I'll have scars. I'll have to figure out a way to get Yami out of the room. I cant let him see me like that.

* * *

Baby's in the backseat

Still fast asleep

Dreamin' of better days

I don't want to call you but you're all I have to turn to

* * *

Yami.

Gods, I love him so much. As the moonlight falls across his sleeping face, it hits me just how beautiful he is.

I know he blames himself for what happened. He thinks that as he rejected that bitch it's his fault that she went crazy and attacked me.

* * *

What do you say

When its all gone away?

Baby I didn't mean to hurt you

Truth spoke in whispers will tear you apart

No matter how hard you resist it

It never rains when you want it to

* * *

Gods, Yami, i'm so sorry for making you feel like that. Really, it was my fault. If I had just kept quiet about those guy's……

But then I never would of admitted to loving you……

* * *

You humble me Lord

Humble me Lord

I'm on my knees empty

You humble me Lord

Humble me Lord

So please, please, please forgive me

* * *

I would of given up on life a long time ago if it wasn't for him. When everyone deserted me, he was always there. Always.

But since the……incident, I feel so cut off, from everyone and everything. Even Yami.

* * *

Baby Teresa got your eyes

I see you all the time

When she asks about her daddy

I never know what to say

Heard you kicked the bottle

And helped to build the church

You carry an honest wage

Is it true you have somebody keeping you company?

* * *

Ryou came to see me yesterday. That's when I found out that it was actually Bakura that sent _her_ to the shadow realm.

I'm glad those two got together, as I can see that they really love each other. You wouldn't think it if you looked at them, really, as Bakura is usually sulking about something or seriously pissed off, and Rou is very laid-back and quiet.

I'm happy for them.

* * *

What do you say

When its all gone away?

Baby I didn't mean to hurt you

Truth spoke in whispers will tear you apart

No matter how hard you resist it

It never rains when you want it to

* * *

I don't blame Yami though, for not sending _her_ to the shadow realm. He was trying to put the flames out, after all.

Flames. I don't think I will ever be able to see fire again without being taken back to that night.

It was truly the worst night of my life. Apart from the physical agony of burning alive, I felt Yami's helplessness. That itself was worse than the fire. _I_ had caused my beautiful darkness so much emotional pain.

* * *

You humble me Lord

Humble me Lord

I'm on my knees empty

You humble me Lord

Humble me Lord

So please, please, please forgive me

You humble me………

* * *

I'm so sorry Yami, for everything.

* * *

RR please, and if anyone even thinks of flaming, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!


	10. ATMF, now starring

Oo that last chapter was really depressing, wasn't it? I think I'm going to have to change the title! Thankies for all the reviews!

Review Responses:

Dagger Maxwell: Definitely poor Yugi!

Flowers: It probably wont get better for a while yet, sorry!

Angel Fate of The Desert:

Pharaohs Angel: I finally managed to update! I hope you don't mind what I've done with this chapter!

Sweetbriar: Awww, you have four reviewers! I know what that feels like, as the first fic I ever wrote only got one (it was a loada shite though ) Seven Years is a good song, though I like Feelin the Same way and The long day is over more! No this is definitely not the end, I wouldn't leave poor Yugi-chan all depressed!

Kitty neko: Ummm, please don't kill me! Oh, and when I was talking about pale skin I meant Yugi's face, sorry if that wasn't clear.

Koishii no Tenshii: Yup, ding dong the BITCH is dead!

Angel Reaper: I kinda used your idea for this chapter, though I changed it a bit. I hope you like your cameo!

K Yami Yugi29: You know, its people like you that make me want to write! Thank you soooo much for all your lovely reviews!

SilverWing147: my writing has never been called "fabulous" before! Thankies!

Anime Crazed: Thanks!

crowkeeper990: Awwwwwww, thanks!

FLAME RESPONSE: Well Sandrea, I am thinking "why are you reading this fic?" If you don't like anti-Tea fics, THEN DON'T READ THEM!! Its that simple. One more thing: you call yourself a Tea-supporter and yet you flame peoples fics? You know what you are? A hypocrite.

Sorry, but flames really piss me off.

Right, now there's going to be two cameo appearances this chapter. One is Pharaoh's Angel (Tangela) and the other is Angel Reaper (Angelica). I hope you're okay with what I've done!

* * *

/Yami?/

Yes, aibou?

/Do you want to go and get something to eat? There's supposed to be a cafeteria somewhere in this place/

Will you be okay?

Yugi smiled slightly.

/Yes Yami, I'll be fine/

Yami planted a soft, sweet kiss on Yugi's lips before leaving the room.

Yami wandered through the hospital corridors. He had followed all the signs that pointed to the cafeteria but somehow had ended up in A&E. So he retraced his steps, and spotted a vending machine he hadn't noticed on his trip to the emergency department.

* * *

No……no……hell no……

Yami scanned the contents of the vending machine, when……

THUNK!!!

Yami turned to see a heap of limbs and crutches on the shiny lino floor. The heap was actually a girl, about 16, with brown-black hair and a cast on her right leg.

He reached out a hand to help her up.

Once she was back on her fee- er, foot and crutches, she blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Hey, thanks, these crutches are awful on lino, really slippery," she flashed a smile at Yami. "No problem," he replied, once more scanning the vending machine for something remotely edible.

Nnnyyehh…I cant do this! Why is Yugi blocking me out?!

A few hours ago Yami had realised that Yugi had closed the mind-link, blocking him out.

Yami slumped down onto a seat by the vending machine, burying his head in his hands.

"Umm, are you okay?"

The girl on crutches sat down beside Yami. He sighed, and turned to look at her. "No, not really."

"My name's Tangela, by the way. D'ya want to talk about it?"

Yami smiled slightly at her. "Someone I care about a lot keeps shutting me out, when all I want to do it help him."

Tangela rested her head on her hand. "Do you know why?"

Yami told her what happened to Yugi, the evil guys, the gun, the…incident. When he had finished he looked down at the floor. "Well……It sounds like Yugi is still in shock over all that has happened. It might be that he's blaming himself for everything, that he's afraid of what you might think of him."

Yami smiled at Tangela. He now realised what he had to do. "Thank you!" he said as he stood up and headed back to Yugi's room.

* * *

As he approached the door to Yugi's room, a trainee nurse stopped him. She had black hair with blue streaks, and the name on her ID tag read "Angelica"

"Excuse me, are you Yami Mutou?" (I know that aint spelt right but, hey…)

Yami nodded. "Well, the scars aren't as bad as we thought so Yugi wont need skin grafts, and he can leave later on today."

Yami looked blankly at Angelica. "What do you mean? Yugi hasn't had the bandages removed yet." Angelica frowned, "his bandages were removed about half an hour ago, didn't you know?" Yami shook his head, confused and hurt that Yugi hadn't told him.

He made to push open the door, but Angelica stopped him. "I have to tell you that in the future Yugi may suffer from mental problems, because of the nature of the……incident." Yami nodded, eyes wide. The trainee nurse left, and he pushed open the door to his hikari's room………

* * *

Oooh! Cliffie!! This chappie is so short! Why cant I write long chapters!!

Right, due to the change in plot line, I'm thinking of changing the title, as Argh! Too. Much. Fluff! isn't really appropriate any more. Or I could keep it. Its up to the reviewers to decide……


	11. The end is in sight

I GOT 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!! YAY ME!!!!!!!

Ahem…… Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! ;

Sorry for the wait for this chapter! Revision is soooooo boring! And I had my science exam on Friday…… I must be the only person stupid enough to use the word "ectoplasm" on a science exam…… --;

Review Responses:

Dagger Maxwell: I know…evil cliffies… ….they jump out of my pen when I'm not looking…

K Yami Yugi29: Yah, definite hypocrite…… I'm not going to give Yugi mental problems!!! That would be too mean!!! Its just a warning that nurses (in England, I don't know about anywhere else) have to give when dealing with situations like that. The only mental problem I'm going to give Yugi is a teeny bit of depression…… and for Small World, I will put a Y/Y lemon in there if I can! No promises, though…

Angel Fate of the Desert: afraid not…… cries

BlackRose Assassin: heeheehee!! Great idea!! I might use that for a side story, actually…… YOU WERE MY 100TH REVIEWER!!! THANKIES!!!!!!!!

Kitty Neko: Because I can!!!! Mwahahahaha!!! No, really because there was no other decent place to finish it!! Sorry!!

ChibiChib: Aww! Thankies!!

Pharaohs Angel: Luvved the new piccys!!!

I'mSonicCrazy: Yuppers! Definitely!! ::Watches Tea falling onto very sharp rocks, laughing maniacally::

Flowers: read on……

Angel Reaper: I'm glad you liked!! I've decided not to change the title. Yeah, my chapters are short!! I cant seem to be able to write anything longer than 6 pages!!!

Koishii no Tenshi: Uhhh… I'm gonna kinda need my leg back? I know, I'm evil, aren't I? These cliffies come form nowhere!

Hidden Dreams: They're not OC's!! ; They're two very nice reviewers who I gave a cameo part to! Sorry if that was confusing…… And Yugi isn't exactly being _mean_ to Yami, he's just depressed and trying to isolate himself from everyone.

Thank you again to all who reviewed!! And I've decided to keep the title!!

* * *

Yami's POV

* * *

I entered the room to find my hikari sitting on the bed, knees drawn up under his chin, staring out of the window.

{{Aibou?}}

Yugi jumped, and turned his head to look at me. I saw tears glittering in his eyes before he turned away. I walked across the room and sat on the bed next to him. I reached out to brush my hikari's golden bangs away from his face, but stopped when I saw him flinch. /_Please……don't/_

{{Aibou, what's wrong?}}

He raised his head, and I blinked back tears of my own when I saw the look on his face. His eyes no longer shone with joy and happiness, instead, they were filled with pain, sadness, and something I never thought I'd see in my aibou: defeat. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his skin was unusually pale.

"Oh, Ra, Yugi," I breathed, shocked. An uncomfortable silence followed, and I remembered what the nurse had said to me outside. "Aibou, why didn't you tell me your bandages were being removed today?"

* * *

Yugi's POV

* * *

I looked at the floor, unable to meet his gaze. Why hadn't I? I could of told him…I love him, I trust him. Why couldn't I tell him?

[_because you're scared…_] said the nasty little voice in the corner of my brain. [_You're scared that he'll leave you. That he won't want a weak, pathetic hikari like you…_]

NO!!! He loves me……

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Yami saw the evidence of the internal struggle on his hikari's face, and took Yugi's hands in his, pulling his hikari towards him. Lips touched in a gentle kiss, before Yami pulled away. "Aibou, I love you, more than anything……please tell me what's wrong so I can help you…"

Yugi had made up his mind. He looked at Yami, then threw the mind-link wide open.

Later, when Yami looked back at these events, he would describe the feeling when his hikari finally told him what was causing him so much pain as akin to watching a speeding truck coming towards you. You sort of see it in the distance, coming closer, closer, then BAM!! It hits you. Hard.

Yami cried out as the tidal wave of emotion ht him head on.

_burning…pain…helpless…guilt…shame…burning…love…weakness…burning…alone…alone…_

"No." Said Yami, looking deep into Yugi's amethyst eyes. "Aibou, I'd never leave you. I love you too much to leave you."

Something inside Yugi broke, and his head fell forward to rest against Yami's shoulder, tears falling from his eyes. Yami rubbed his hikari's back soothingly, then cupped Yugi's face in his hands.

Eyes met.

Lips met.

Yami traced the curve of Yugi's lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. Yugi parted his lips, and wrapped his arms around the spirit's neck. Yami's arms snaked around Yugi's waist, pulling him closer. Each of them relished the contact that they had missed for the past few weeks, then reluctantly pulled away.

{{I love you, aibou}}

{I love you too, Yami}

* * *

Later

* * *

After checking out in reception, Yugi shouldered the lighter of his bags (Yami had the other one) and slipped his hand into Yami's. "Do you want to walk, or get a taxi?" Yami asked as they walked out of the hospital. Yugi looked up at the clear blue sky, then smiled at the spirit. "I feel like walking. Especially after being stuck in that hospital room for so long." Yami grinned, and they started walking down the street, content in the presence of each other.

* * *

ITS FINISHED!!!!!!!!! This is the last ever chapter!!!!!!

Mu: Yay!!! No more crappy fic!!

Maf: whacks him upside the head Shut up, Muda!! Turns to readers I already have a sequel planned out…….

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, and special thanks to K Yami Yugi29, Pharaoh's Angel, and Koishii no Tenshi. Thanks also to Ri-chan, Michael and Alex, for moaning at me so much, enabling me to actually managing to finish this!!!

So if you want a sequel, R&R!!!


End file.
